1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hole punchers and more particularly pertains to a new self centering punch for punching a hole in a center of a circle inscribed on a recipient surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hole punchers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hole punchers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hole punchers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,907; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,824; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,306; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,468; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,105; and U.S. Patent Des. 274,414.
In these respects, the self centering punch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of punching a hole in a center of a circle inscribed on a recipient surface.